Fasi Di La Vita
by Judith Rose Dark
Summary: Loé ya no es la misma niña traviesa de antes, ahora es una jovencita madura que busca vivir su propia vida fuera de los cuidados de su padre, aunque Shadow no piensa de la misma manera que ella, ¿Que pasara? -Secuela de "El Padre Perfecto"
1. Chapter 1

**Si creyeron que no volvería a hablar de Loé o que la volvería a mencionar se equivocaron guapuras, a petición de la ganadora del concurso pasado subí la secuela, en fin, espero que les guste**

**Loé y los personajes utilizados en este cap me pertenecen, prohibidos usar sin permiso si quieres seguir con vida nwn**

La luz del cálido sol iluminaba cada rincón de la hermosa Green Hill, desde el tejado de las casas hasta los finos pétalos de las flores de primavera, el viento soplaba lentamente moviendo delicadamente las hojas verdes de los frondosos y fructíferos árboles de aquel hermoso y pacifico lugar sin hacerse notar ante los seres vivos que habitaban aquel lugar.

Sentada debajo de la sombra de un árbol fructífero, de tronco grueso y frondoso, y hojas verdes bandera tan suaves y tersas que parecían de sueño, se apreciar a simple vista a una joven eriza de aproximadamente de entre dieciocho o diecinueve años de edad, el tono de su piel era de un caoba oscuro, sus púas eran de un tono castaño fuerte, y cortas hasta debajo de los hombros, su fleco, que llegaba hasta su barbilla de porcelana, cubría un cuarto de arriba de su ojo derecho cubriendo también una parte diminuta de su niña (N/A: bolita negra que esta en el centro del ojo), sus iris eran de un dorados brillante similar al mismo oro después de haber pasado por el fuego ardiente, su vestimenta era poco común a diferencia de las demás jóvenes erizas de su edad o mejor dicho de la edad que aparentaba realmente, un top violeta fuerte con cuello de tortuga sin mangas, unos jeans de mezclilla oscuros y un par de botas negras sin tacón era su humilde vestimenta; su mirada dorada estaba perdida en el horizonte de aquel hermoso prado, su rostro no mostraba expresión o sentimiento alguno ante los demás zoomorfos que se encontraban de caminata por aquellos lugares dando la expresión de que parecía que le daba igual estar en ese lugar, dejo salir un suspiro profundo y sonoro por medio de sus suaves labios mientras fruncía levemente su ceño en señal de fastidio y frustración, era la primera expresión concreta que hacia desde hace varios minutos, tal parecía que había recordado la razón de su asistencia en la sombra de aquel árbol.

**-¡Loé-sama, Loé-sama!** –Se escuchó a las cercanías una voz masculina algo profunda y dulce a la vez, llena de alegría y emoción captando la atención de nuestra joven eriza de púas caobas e iris dorados, la cual no tardó mucho en sentir una fuerza externa opresora en su cuerpo que ejercía presión sobre arriba de su pecho, casi rozando su cuello, una coloración carmesí profunda se izó presenta en las mejillas de la joven eriza, la cual se desplomo a su lado izquierdo a causa de la fuerza externa, la cual fue causada por el mimo dueño de aquella voz que la llamaba, se trataba de un joven erizo de aproximadamente diecisiete años de edad, las púas que conformaban su cabello eran de un tono fuerte de gris oscuro y se encontraban algo revueltas y sin ningún cuidado aparente, sus iris eran de un radiante dorado semejante al de la joven eriza caoba, su vestimenta consistía en una playera blanca de manga corta, un chaleco de cuero negro, unos pantalones de mezclilla oscuros y un par de tenis negros, por su vestimenta tal parecía ser un antisocial amargado, pero cuando lo conocías te dabas cuenta de que era dulce como la misma miel de primavera, pero también descubrías que era mejor tenerlo de amigo que de enemigo, la joven eriza caoba solo formo una breve sonrisa en su rostro al reconocerlo aun estando acostada de lado en aquel pastizal con el joven erizo encima de ella, el cual enseguida se reincorporo de aquella posición tan comprometedora quedando de pie debajo de aquella protección que el árbol les ofrecía ante los rayos del sol, estiro su mano derecha en dirección a la joven eriza que aún se encontraba tendida en el césped en ofrecimiento de ayuda, ella negó simplemente con su cabeza moviéndola de un lado a otro sin decir palabra alguna, la eriza caoba apoyo ambas manos en el césped mientras empujaba rápidamente su cuerpo en dirección contraria de donde se encontraba el joven erizo al mismo tiempo que estiraba sus piernas en dirección de él ganando algo de impulso y saltando asía delante levantando todo su cuerpo en aquel salto simple para ella, pero a la vista de todos un salto que requería de precisión y velocidad, sin mencionar fuerza-** Buenos días Loé-sama –**Pronuncio contento el joven erizo de púas griseadas formando una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, una sonrisa que era común a la vista de la eriza caoba pero extraña ante los ojos de los demás zoóforos, la joven eriza caoba solo asintió formando una sonrisa en su rostro en forma de contestación ante el saludo cordial de su joven amigo, él erizo solo amplio más su sonría, desde hace algunos meses atrás no había visto a su vieja amiga ya que ella había partido en una misión de seguridad nacional hasta donde las hermanas gemelas de ella le habían contado, simplemente en ese momento quería ir a abrazarla de nueva cuenta con más fuerza y decirle lo mucho que la había extrañado, pero si lo hacía se metería en la boca del mismísimo león, y por eso se refería a tener que sentir el frio metal de aquella espada de doble hoja y mango oscuro con incrustación de diamantes lunares, la cual era mejor conocida con el nombre de noires, ya había sentido una vez el filo de aquella espada sobre su piel, era una sensación de desesperación y preocupación que no quería volver a sentir nunca más en su vida; la vista dorada del chico se enfocó en el rostro de la eriza caoba que había recientemente recargado su espalda sobre el tronco de aquel árbol frondoso para buscar cierta clase de respaldo, el joven erizo griseado frunció levemente el ceño al notar ciertas líneas transparentes en el rostro de la joven caoba, eran senderos recientes en donde las lágrimas cristalinas de la joven eriza habían utilizado para huir de sus hermosos ojos dorados**- ¿Qué sucedió Loé?**

**-¿A qué te refieres Kotaro?** –Pronuncio incrédula y con cierta indiferencia la joven eriza caoba sin dirigirle la mirada, ella sabía muy bien a que se refería su joven amigo dando cierta molestia al no haber eliminado totalmente la evidencia de sus anteriores acciones al conocer lo buen observador que era aquel joven erizo, esa era una de las pocas similitudes que él tenía en común con su madre sustituta, él joven erizo griseado de nombre Kotaro solo suspiro pesadamente al mismo tiempo que cruzaba sus brazos a la altura de su pecho y frunciendo notoriamente el ceño esperando una respuesta real de parte de la eriza caoba, la cual lo volteo a ver con el rabillo de su ojo confirmando la acción de su compañero-** No me dejaras en paz hasta que te diga, ¿cierto?** –Él joven erizo griseado solo asintió sin salir de su posición anterior formando una pequeña sonrisa burlona en su rostro en forma de contestación a la pregunta de la eriza caoba al mismo tiempo que los pequeños músculos que se encontraban en su rostro se dejaban de presionar entre ellos borrando aquel ceño fruncido- **Solo era una misión de reconocimiento, nada importante o complicado a diferencia de mis misiones anteriores, me habían enviado a unas ruinas que recientemente habían resurgido del mar pacifico sur volviendo a estar a flote en la superficie, de acuerdo a la poca información que me fue proporcionada por aquel zorrito rubio de dos colas e iris azules me informaba que durante el siglo tres, de acuerdo al tiempo de la tierra, en aquella extraña isla habitaba una gran civilización de zoomorfos y humanos, que de acuerdo a algunos artefactos que se lograron recuperar de las profundidades del mar era una civilización desarrollada con mas de tres mil años de adelantos tecnológicos…**

**Flash Black**

El cantar de las aves era evidente entre toda aquella vegetación selvática al igual que la cantidad de seres vivientes exóticos, los árboles eran aproximadamente de quince metros de altura los más pequeños ocasionando que los rayos cálidos del sol no pudieran entrar completamente a la zona selvática causando que hubiera un frio semejante a la temperatura bajo cero; en una de las ramas altas de un árbol aparente mente frutal se encontraba una joven eriza de piel caoba, las púas largas que se encontraban en su cabeza eran de un tono caoba más fuerte que el de su piel, unos lentes oscuros impedían ver con claridad el color de sus iris, su vestimenta consistía en un chaleco negro de cuero ajustado al cuerpo resaltando sus atributos, unos jeans de cuero negro ajustados y un par de botas de tacón alto de color negro, sus púas risadas se encontraban sujetadas fuertemente por una dona de color negro impidiendo que su cabello estuviera suelto para evitar distracciones ante su vista mortal, de un salto rápido asía delante para bajar de aquel árbol, podía sentir el frio viento de la caída mientras que su cuerpo era arrastrado fuertemente por la gravedad al suelo, apoyo primeramente su pie izquierdo en el suelo seguido de su pie derecho como si de un escalón hubiese bajado, comenzó su caminar como si lo sucedido anteriormente no hubiera pasado, su caminar era calmado y decidido por aquellos senderos cubiertos de vegetación, sus botas al tocar la tierra seca producía un leve crujido causando que su caminar no fuera tan silencioso como siempre lo era dándole cierta fatiga y molestia, en ese momento podía estar en la casa de su padre biológico disfrutando de las finales de aquellos juegos extremos que se estaban llevando a cabo en Mobius mientras se deleitaba con un delicioso helado de vainilla recién hecho, pero el trabajo era el trabajo, un trabajo muy sencillo a su parecer al igual que patético, cualquier otro agente podía estarlo asiendo pero la escogieron a ella ya que, supuestamente, su padre se había negado a trabajar de nueva cuenta con ellos.

-**Si Elizabeth y Mery no me gravan las finales matare a esos patéticos humanos** –Pronuncio irritada la joven eriza suspirando pesadamente al mismo tiempo que sacaba una pequeña cámara fotográfica de aproximadamente tres pulgadas de altura, cinco de largo y dos centímetros de grosor, enfoco la lente de esta asía una pequeña flor rosada con lunares rojizos y hojas azules en formas de corazón que se encontraba al extremo derecho de aquel sendero casi congelado-** aunque este lugar no es tan malo, podría acostumbrarme a estas expediciones de reconocimiento**

**-¿Por qué siempre eres tan positiva Loé? –**Pronuncio una voz masculina profunda a las espaldas de la joven eriza caoba, la cual enseguida giro todo su cuerpo en dirección de donde provenía aquella voz inconfundible para ella quedando al frente de un joven lobo de tono blanquecino como la nieve, su cabello blanco alborotado era largo hasta más abajo de sus hombros, una gran parte de su cabellera le cubría una gran parte de su ojo izquierdo pero aun así se podía apreciar con claridad ambos iris rosados, su vestimenta consistía en un chaleco negro ajustado al tórax, unos pantalones oscuros, unos tenis para escalar de color negro, un par de guantes sin dedos de color negro y unos lentes oscuros, su vestimenta era casi similar a la de la joven eriza castaña-** Veo que en el transcurso de estos años no has cambiado nada, dime, ¿aun sigues siendo la niña pequeña de papi?**

**-Kyo –**Pronuncio airada la joven eriza castaña mostrando sus dientes y apretando sus puños al mismo tiempo que se colocaba en pose de batalla separando un poco sus piernas-**¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿creí que estabas muerto?**

**-Los erizos son fáciles de engañar al igual que los humanos querida** –Pronuncio sencillamente aquel zoomorfo lobuno cruzándose de brazos sin inmutarse ante la actitud defensiva de la eriza-** pero no vengo a hablar de la hipocresía de los erizos, vine a buscar el báculo, que supongo que vos también busca**

**-de hecho solo estaba en misión de reconocimiento tarado -**Pronuncio divertida Loé con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro al ver el rostro sorprendido del lobo blanco**– aunque gracias por la información idiota –**De un movimiento rápido de pies le dio la espalda a aquel lobo blanco y empezó a correr a velocidad sónica en busca de aquel artefacto extraño dejando atrás al lobo, el cual al ver el alejamiento de esta formo una sonrisa en su rostro

**-ustedes los erizos son fáciles de manipular –**Pronuncio burlonamente el lobo formando una sonrisa victoriosa en su rostro al ver que su plan había funcionado tal como lo había planeado, simplemente estaba feliz, el esperar tanto tiempo y el haber fingido estar muerto durante tantos años estaba dando por fin sus frutos- **Me alegra de que no haigas cambiado Loé, eras una gran pieza importante en mi plan, aunque debo de admitir que te ves más hermosa que cuando tenías quince años**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-Si yo fuera un báculo antiguo de una civilización que fue tragada por el mar, ¿en dónde estaría oculta?** –Pronuncio externamente Loé con tono confundido al mismo tiempo que colocaba su mano derecha debajo de su barbilla mientras el codo de su brazo estaba siendo apoyado sobre la mano izquierda de ella, había detenido su andar al llegar al centro de una pequeña aldea prehispánica, la cual estaba casi desecha completamente a causa del tiempo sumergido, dejo caer sus parpados con delicadeza cubriendo sus ojos completamente, durante su pequeña expedición no había visto o encontrado algún artefacto tecnológico que comprobara las teorías de que era un lugar extremadamente avanzado en tecnología, tal parecía solo una civilización Mesopotamia más, _"No te puedes guiar por lo que vez o te dicen, siempre tienes que estar preparada para todo",_ esas palabras de parte de su progenitor resonaban por su mente, a veces odia admitir que su padre tenía razón en algunas cosas como el no confiar en la gente o que no vea películas de terror más allá de las doce y media de la noche a causa de las pesadillas, u recuerdo aéreo del lugar llego a su mente de un disparo, recordaba que cuando estaba dispuesta a aterrizar en aquel jet de la G.U.N pudo visualizar un templo algo antiguo en una pequeña cordillera-** ¡El templo! –**Grito a todo pulmón alegre volviendo a su carrera en busca de aquella cordillera de acuerdo a su memoria fotográfica**- ¡¿Por qué no lo pensé antes?!**

_**-"Tal vez porque eres despistada a veces querida"-**_Pensó en sus adentros con algo de molestia aquel lobo blanco que se encontraba escondido detrás de una de las paredes casi desechas de aquel pueblo, su respiración era constante a causa de falta de descanso y sus pies le ardían, su vista rosada se enfocó en dirección a donde había partido la eriza castaña y una mueca de cansancio y desidia apareció en su rostro al mismo tiempo que empezaba su carrera detrás de la eriza- "**Había olvidado lo mucho que te gustaba correr querida"**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Su mirada dorada se encontraba enfocada en aquella pirámide cuadrangular de oro blanco que se encontraba a escasos metros al frente de ella, sus labios se encontraban ligeramente separados los unos de los otros al ver aquel viejo templo que en su época se utilizaba tal vez para alabar a sus supuestos dioses, dejo salir un suspiro silencioso de sus labios al mismo tiempo que formaba una sonrisa en su rostro y fruncía levemente el ceño en señal de decisión, con rapidez común corrió a los pies de aquella pirámide empezando a subir aquellos escalones que sorprendentemente estaban hechos, al igual de piedra preciosas, dejo salir una risita divertida atravesó de sus labios al imaginar la expresión de su tía Rouge al ver la cantidad de joyas y piedras preciosas que había en ese lugar, que sorprendentemente no quedaron sumergidas en el mar o esparcidas por toda la actual isla, de sus labios salían breves palabras de acuerdo al número de escalón que subía para poder pasar el tiempo, podía usar su súper velocidad sónica o un chaos control para llegar rápidamente a la cima de aquel templo, pero quería pasar un rato de diversión como cuando era pequeña.

**-¡795, 796, 797, 798, 799, 800 escalones!** –Pronuncio alegremente la joven eriza castaña dando algunos saltos de alegría asía arriba con los ojos cerrados y con los puños a la altura de sus hombros al haber llegado a la cima de aquel templo después de algunas horas de haber estado subiendo por los escalones, un sonido semejante al tocar de trompetas se hiso presente captando su atención y obligándola a parar su festejo prematuro, sus iris dorados visualizaron un estrado hecho de cornalina blanca que se encontraba en el medio de aquella explana en donde se encontraba descansando un báculo de aproximadamente dos metros de largo hecho de algún material blanquecino por la coloración de este, en el extremo superior se encontraba una esfera azul rodeada de lo que parecían ser unas enredaderas hechas del mismo material del báculo con pequeños diamante incrustados en estas, en la parte inferior del báculo, en su terminación para ser más precisos, se encontraba un pequeño rubí descolorido que era semejante al diamante si no fuera por su forma tan extraña y semejante de los rubís- **wow –**Fue lo único que pronuncio al ver el báculo al fin con sus ojos, se acercó con paso calmado asía aquel estrado hasta estar a un par de escasos centímetros de distancia de aquel báculo, la esfera azul se ilumino brevemente llamando más la atención de la eriza castaña, estiro lentamente su mano derecha asía el intermedio del báculo para sujetarlo, su dedo índice y cordial fue el primero en sentir el frio que transmitía este al no ser tocado por un largo tiempo y la falta del sentir de los rayos del sol también era una buena razón de su frialdad, lo sujeto con firmeza cerrando su puño completamente y lo elevo del estrado en donde se encontraba ocasionando un ligero temblor en toda aquella isla que fue ignorado por la eriza castaña, la cual había empezado a sentir una clase de electricidad recorriendo todo su cuerpo a una velocidad indescriptible causándole cierto dolor pero a la vez sentía una elevación de su cuerpo aliviando aquel síntoma de dolor y preocupación**- este sentir…no es la primera vez que lo siento…**

**-Creo que en esta ocasión fui algo lento –**Pronuncio agotado una voz masculina a sus espaldas, la eriza castaña no se inmuto o se sorprendió como la vez anterior, ligeramente giro su cabeza a su lado derecho viendo con sus iris dorados aquel lobo blanco de iris rosados por sobre sus hombros, sujeto con ambas manos aquel báculo estrujándolo fuertemente como en busca de una solución a la situación que se había suscitado-** Entrégame el báculo Loé, y te prometo que no se volverá a repetir el incidente de la secundaria**

**-Sobre mi cadáver Kyo –**Pronuncio seriamente la eriza castaña frunciendo levemente el ceño al mismo tiempo que giraba completamente su cuerpo para estar frente a frente con su oponente, en ese momento solo deseaba realizar la misma tortura que aquel psicópata le había hecho a sus ex compañeros de escuela, aun recordaba con detalle aquel día, la tierra por primera vez se había cubierto de sangre de inocentes y el cielo se había vestido de cenizas, coloco aquel báculo al frente de ella en forma de defensa, algo que ella conocía perfectamente de aquel lobo era que le gustaba ser el primero en atacar, no paso ni un segundo después de que realizo esta acción para que el lobo blanco diera un golpe certero al báculo asiéndolo vibrar levemente y replegándolo unos centímetros más al delgado cuerpo de la eriza castaña**- Esta vez no permitiré que te salgas con la tuya, aunque tenga que lanzarte de un volcán para que no vuelvas a causar dolor –**Pronuncio entre cortadamente Loé tratando de que su golpe no avanzara más cerca de ella, apretaba sus dientes con fuerza al igual que el lobo tratando de mantener el báculo como barrera entre ellos dos hasta poder ver una pequeña oportunidad para sacar a su fiel espada noires, aunque ese momento nunca se presentó, aquel extraño báculo empezó a emitir un ligero resplandor por medio de aquella esfera azul encegueciendo a ambos zoomorfos al mismo tiempo que un temblor más fuerte que el anterior se hizo presente llamando aún más la atención de ambos zoomorfos, instintivamente ambos zoomorfos dirigieron su vista al cuadrante de diamante en donde estaban de pie confirmando todas sus sospechas, el diamante se encontraba con barias gritas interconectadas en este ocasionando que se empezara a desboronar como si fuera harina para pastel, los zoomorfos levantaron de nuevo su vista viendo de nueva cuenta a su contrincante para a continuación empezar a caer por aquella separación del suelo que había sido causado por el quebrantamiento del diamante, el cual había sido resultado de aquel terremoto de aproximadamente de 9.5 o 9.7 de magnitud, su caída fue corta ya que llegaron a aterrizar de forma no tan reconfortante sobre un pequeño peñasco que sobresalía de pared a varios metros de lejanía de una laguna de magma, la eriza castaña solo pudo ampliar sus ojos al ver aquella laguna a unos metros de ella y sentir aquel atroz calor que era una de las características de aquel liquido rojizo característico de los volcanes, con lentitud se fue alejando de la orilla de aquel peñasco ya que por unos pocos centímetros de lejanía de este hubiera tenido que sufrir un baño caliente de magma en contra de su voluntad- **eso** **estuvo cerca –**pronuncio algo agitada al sentir en su espalda la calidez de la roca que conformaba aquella pared, sus iris dorados enseguida empezaron a inspeccionar con velocidad aquella fosa buscando una forma de escape ante esa muerte segura, era inmortal al igual que su padre pero eso no le aseguraba que iba a sobrevivir si se quedaba hay o si la roca se partía cayendo a aquel lago, sus iris vieron a aquel lobo blanquecino tratando de subir al peñasco en busca de salvación, solo podía ver los dedos de sus manos tratando de subir hasta que la parte de donde se apoyaba se rompía asiéndolo desaparecer completamente sus dedos de su vista dorada, gateando lo más rápido y cuidadoso que pudo se acercó a la orilla en donde había visto por última vez señal del lobo, asomo su cabeza debajo del peñasco viendo a aquel lobo blanco tratando de subir de nueva cuenta, sus zapatos negros casi estaban rosando con el magma, el cual recientemente estaba empezando a elevarse en busca de más oxígeno para seguir creciendo y quemar todo a su paso- **¡Kyo, toma mi mano! –**Grito Loé desde aquel trozo de peñasco estirando completamente su brazo derecho asía aquel lobo blanco que en algún tiempo buscaba su muerte en busca de salvarlo, el lobo blanquecino levanto su mirada rosada asía la eriza castaña viendo su ofrecimiento**-¡TOMA MI MANO!**

**-¡¿y eso de que me servirá querida?! –**Pronuncio seriamente el lobo blanquecino dedicándole una mirada pensativa negándose a su ayuda**- ¡No imparta lo que escoja, el resultado será el mismo! –**Pronuncio con tono triste mientras un par de lágrimas cristalinas se empezaban a juntar en sus ojos en señal de tristeza, despego sus manos y su cuerpo de aquella pared de piedra dejándose caer asía el lago de fuego en busca de la muerte segura al mismo tiempo que una sonrisa burlona se dibujaba en su rostro-** ¡ESTO NO SERA LO ULTIMO DE MI!**

**-¡NO! –**Grito fuerte mente Loé viendo claramente como el cuerpo de aquel lobo blanco desaparecía de su vista a causa del sumergimiento de este en el lago de magma dándole una muerte segura y dolorosa, de sus iris dorados brotaron rápidamente un par de lágrimas amargar como si del tronido de las palomitas caseras se tratara, un dolor en su pecho se hizo presente como el de aquel día oscuro y un nudo en su garganta se hizo presente dándole cierta dificultad para respirar- **¡KYO!**

**FIN DEL FLASH BLACK**

**-Entonces es por eso que estas tan melancólica –**Pronuncio calmadamente el erizo griseado con tono inquietante colocando ambas manos detrás de su nuca dirigiendo su vista dorada al cielo azul al mismo tiempo que recargaba su espalda en aquel tronco**- es un problema algo insulso, ¿no crees?**

**-Tal vez tengas razón -**Pronuncio algo melancólica la joven eriza castaña tratando de despejar su mente de aquellos recuerdos, pero por alguna razón desconocida no podía olvidar aquella breve batalla, y mucho menos aquella mirada rosada de determinación con la que la veia…

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**¿Qué relación tiene Kyo con Loé?, ¿Por qué le dice querida?, ¿para qué quería ese cetro?, ¿ahora si estará muerto?, ¿Por qué Loé le guarda cierto rencor?, ¿Desde cuándo se conocen?, ¿Quiénes son Elizabeth y Mery?, ¿aparecerá Sonic y compañía?, ¿Por qué hago estas preguntas?**

**Hasta el próximo cap guapuras nwn**

**Se Despide Judith Rose Dark**

**Dejen Reviews**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola mis guapuras, aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo de este fanfic, espero que les guste**

**Sonic Team le pertenece a SEGA**

**Loe, Kotaro, Elisabeth, Mery, Kyo, Violet y María Lake me pertenecen**

**Disfruten del chapter**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sus iris dorados se encontraban mirando fijamente aquella pared blanquecina con flores rosas como si fuera lo más valioso de todo el mundo, ni siquiera ella misma sabia porque le deba tantas vueltas al asunto de ese dichoso cetro, ¿o era que estaba pensando en ese zoomorfo de iris rosados?, sacudió su cabeza con fuerza de un lado a otro en un intento de borrar esa idea de su mente, no podía estar preocupado por él, Kyo era un idiota, brabucón, mal nacido, necio, malvado, no estaba preocupado por él, ¿o si?

**-Mobius llamando a Loé-sama** –Pronuncio una pequeña eriza de aproximadamente siete años de edad sacudiendo su manita al frente del rostro de Loé, esta solo parpadeo un par de veces antes de voltear a ver a la pequeña, era una eriza de rubia de iris zafiros como el hielo, sus púas eran largas hasta su cintura con terminaciones carmesí suaves al igual que su fleco que le cubría la mitad de sus ojos, usaba un suerte holgado de color morado fuerte y unos jeans de mezclilla claro algo gastados junto con unos guantes negros y zapatillas cerradas del mismo color**- ¿Estas bien?**

**-Por supuesto que estoy bien Mery –**Contesto Loé con una sonrisa en el rostro a su pequeña hermanita mientras le revolvía las púas con cariño- **¿Por qué lo preguntas?**

**-Has estado mirando la pared de mi cuarto por más de media hora sin pestañar, eso da miedo… más que el abuelo Black** -Contesto simplemente la pequeña reacomodándose las púas

-**Eso explica porque me arden los ojos…** -Murmuro para ella misma la castaña pestañando un par de veces más- **pero da más miedo el tío Knuckles con falda y maquillaje que nuestro abuelo, ¿te acuerdas de la fiesta de navidad?** –la pequeña rubia solo dejo ir una risita burlona al igual que su hermana mayor al recodar aquella fiesta, sin duda esa fue la mejor broma que le pudo hacer a Knuckles en esa temporada, sin duda una navidad para no olvidar

**-¡Loé tu novio vino a verte!** –Se escuchó la voz infantil y aguda de una niña, la castaña solo inflo sus cachetes en señal de reproche mientras dirigía su vista a la puerta del cuarto encontrándose a una eriza rubia de púas largas y fleco cubriéndole su ojo izquierdo, sus iris eran de un tono carmesí sangre y sus púas eran rubias con terminaciones azules, su vestimenta era un vestido liso de color caoba claro de manga larga y cuello de tortuga que le llega hasta arriba de las rodillas, medias de color blanco y zapatillas negras de un tacón rectangular pequeño, y un moño grande de color café adornando su cabeza como si ella fuera pino de navidad

**-¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que Kotaro no es mi novio Elizabeth?** –Pregunto fastidiada Loé aun con los cachetes inflados en señal de molestia

**-Hasta que aceptes que te gusta y se besan en secreto a escondidas de papá** –Contesto la pequeña sacándole la lengua a la mayor, la cual no dudo en coger una almohada de la cama y arrojársela que para su decepción la pequeña termino esquivándola- **Te está esperando en la sala**

**-A veces dudo que seamos hermanas… -**Murmuro la pequeña rubia de iris zafiros observando como su gemela se retiraba de la habitación

**-Yo también Mery… yo también**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-¿Y entonces que significa ****Cafuné****? –**Pregunto el erizo de púas niebla observando con duda a la joven eriza de púas rubias e iris hielo que se encontraba sentada en el sofá de solo una persona leyendo un libro que era más grande que ella en altura, la pequeña eriza de aproximadamente cinco años usaba un suerte violeta con cuello de tortuga, una falda de tablones blanca, pantimedias del mismo color con serigrafía de corazones violetas y botines cafés

La rubia solo dio un último suspiro en señal de exasperación cerrando su libro- **Antes que nada Cafuné viene del portugués de Brasil de la tierra, y se e nombra así al acto de acariciar o pasar los dedos por el cabello de su amado o amada Kotaro**

**-¿Eso no era****Koi No Yokan****?** –Pregunto Kotaro ladeando la cabeza a un lado

**-No, Koi No Yokan es cuando vez a una persona por primera vez y crees que están destinados a estar juntos…**

**-¿Cómo tú y Fuzan?** –Pregunto en tono burlón el joven erizo poniendo cara picara a la pequeña eriza que ahora tenía una sombra de color rosa pálido cubriendo sus mejillas, una risa escapo de sus labios al ver que había logrado molestar a la más joven de la familia antes de sentir un dolor agudo y pulsante detrás de su cabeza obligándolo a voltear asía atrás encontrándose con unos iris dorados-miel que lo veían con desaprobación- Eso dolió Loé…

-Sabes que ellos solo son amigos, así que deja de molestar a mi hermanita –Pronuncio con severidad la eriza castaña observándolo aun con enojo antes de suavizar su mirada a su pequeña hermanita que se había vuelto a concentrar en su lectura- **Violeta…**

**-Mamá llega hoy con mi tío Zack, y papá dijo que tenía una misión así que no nos acompañara para cenar, que lo disculpemos pero que vendrá el tío Sonic a hacernos compañía para que tío Zack no nos lance indirectas** –Pronuncio la pequeña cubriendo su rostro con el libro mientras le extendía un sobre de color negro a la castaña- Y esto llego para ti hoy, es de la G.U.N

**-¿Cómo sabes qué es de G.U.N? **–Pregunto desconcertada Loé revisando el sobre que la rubia le había entregado

**-Porque lo dejo la tía Rouge después de preguntar si papá estaba en casa** –Contesto sencillamente la pequeña Violeta bajando su libro- **Y abrí el sobre mientras estabas en tu dormitorio hablando con nuestra abuela**

**-¡¿Qué te he dicho sobre leer mi correo?! **–El semblante suave que la castaña había mantenido para con su hermana menor cambio a un serio y molesto, Violeta solo se encogió de hombros restándole importancia al asunto antes de volver a su libro

**-Ya llame a la tía Amy para que venga a cuidarnos, llegara en tres minutos más así que ya puedes irte a la G.U.N para verificar lo que sucede con el cetro de las profundidades** –Menciono Violeta con calma en su voz como si fuera o más normal del mundo sin despegar la vista de su libro

**-Conociendo a la tía Amy tardara más de tres minutos… y más si se encuentra con el tío Sonic… **-Murmuro para si misma Loé rodando con exasperación los ojos

**-Yo las cuido mientras llega Amy** –Pronuncio con tranquilidad Kotaro como si se tratara de una tarea sencilla, la castaña solo levanto una ceja en señal de duda y preocupación asía el erizo niebla de iris miel- **no te preocupes Loé, yo las cuidare muy bien, y si algo pasa te llamare**

**-Está bien... **–Acepto la castaña aun no muy convencida mientras sacaba una chaos esmeralds- Volveré lo más antes posible… ¡Chaos Control!

El erizo niebla solo vio como en un pestañeo de luz incandescente blanco la eriza de púas castañas y rizadas había desaparecido, Kotaro solo sonrió satisfecho antes de regresar su vista a la sala d estar en donde ahora se encontraban las tres erizas rubias observándolo con una sonrisa burlona y ojos inocentes borrando por completo su sonrisa.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Eso fue todo por ahora mis guapuras, fue un capitulo algo flojo ya que quería que fueran conociendo a los personajes que usare, aparte no tengo inspiración, así que si en sus reviews me sugieren una idea o algo que les gustaría ver se lo agradecería, ahora a contestar reviews.**

**BlueRosePegasus:** Gracias linda ^^

**Madame Ring**: Loé sigue siendo una niña en el fondo, la misma niña que le hiso mil travesuras al Sonic Team XD Claro, el Sonic Team no puede faltar uwu Por el momento no necesito de fan chapters, pero como valla avanzando la historia lo dirá ^^U algún día lo lograre con este fic queen e.e

** .5012:** Si, si, estas cerca, Kyo es un hueso duro de roer, exacto, si, si, si, la verdad no tengo nada más que hacer. Saludos desde México para ti también Laura

**Se Despide Judith Rose Dark**

**¡Hasta la Próxima!**


End file.
